Last Chance
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Carrie is new in school, and she becomes friends with Gumball and Darwin. Throughout the great friendship, Carrie realizes that she's developing feelings for Gumball, but the problem is, he likes someone else!
1. Chapter 1

_My first The Amazing World Of Gumball story ^^ Please be nice X3 Hope ya like the first chapter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chance<strong>

I woke up the next morning, not ready to go to school. But I had to go if I wanted to learn anything. I wasn't _that_ dumb, but I did become baffled about a lot of things through the world.

But the most confusing thing to me was people that actually "fall in love". Ugh. I even hate that stupid word "love". Gross!

As I was living in an abandoned area that was close by a park, I would see boys and girls who were "in love" hold hands, offer random hugs, stare into each other's eyes, and worst of all... KISS! Ew..

I know nobody would know me at this school that I had found, since I didn't have any parents to register me in a school.

Even though I was a ghost, I really didn't look "scary-looking". I actually had cute skull-angel hair-clip (I think that's what it is) to match my appearance, and a neatly brushed side bang that I have a habbit of randomly flipping 'cause I think it's awesome.

But I'm glad that I'm not so attractive that boys would gape over me and "fall in love" with me. Grr! I HATE that word!

I looked at the big city clock (if they have one XD) to see what time it was and it read 6:45. I had exactly fifty-five minutes to travel before school started. And I precisely knew that it takes about fifty minutes to get from here to school, so I won't be late.

I floated high above the huge city and began flying around trying to make my way to the school. The city that I began spending my nights at was pretty cool. It had billions of stores and all kinds of people walking and driving through roads. I could live her forever. Heck, I WILL.

I looked down and searched for the school-building through misty clouds. When I finally saw it after a couple of minutes passed, I dove as fast as I could down to the school until I was in front of the school, mystified.

I looked over the building in front of me as I could see from my peripheral vision teenagers walking past me inside the school, knowing their routines. Since I was new here, I didn't know whether to go to the principal to ask for help or just follow my own rules.

I'm just going to follow my own rules, just to have fun with it. I flipped my bang and was about to float inside the school but a big dinosaur bumped me as she passed by and had me spinning in the air forwardly which made me go right into the school without greeting.

I fell flat on the floor from my dizziness. I sat up and quickly shook my head and flipped my bang. I sighed.

I heard a ringing bell sound, and everyone that was still out in the hallway quickly ran everywhere to get to their destination. I arched an eyebrow in confusion at what the big rushes was about.

I hovered over the ground and looked at a clock in front of me that was on a wall that read 7:01. I sighed miserably at how I was already late for my first class that I think I was suppose to go to. But actually I loved being miserable and being to myself, so I really didn't mind the forlorness.

I looked to my left and then right while I was trying to decide which hallway I should go through to get to class. I picked the left hallway and flew through it and over the stairs and hesitantly picked a classroom to go into and reluctantly twisted the doorknob of the door and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think of the first chapter? ^^ I had fun writing this chapter :D Don't worry, more great chapters will come XD Review, please! :)<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan **_


	2. Chapter 2

When I waveringly floated inside the classroom, an ugly monkey teacher that I assumed was a woman stopped her ranting and looked towards me with a baffled look, and the students were looking at me with wide eyes that read "Who in the world is that girl?"

I kept glancing at the teacher and back at the students. The teacher squinted her eyes at me suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Carrie. I'm new here," I said with my usual miserable voice and flipped my bang. "Hmm... Principal Brown didn't tell me there was going to be a new student here today," The ugly monkey said, her voice sounding more curious.

"I just sorta, popped in." I simply said, not knowing how else to describe it. She shrugged her shoulders simply forgetting about the awkwardness that I had caused. "Well there's a spot right behind Gumball Watterson that you can sit at," She said, for some reason sneering the name 'Gumball Watterson'.

I followed the direction that the monkey was pointing at and there was an empty seat behind a boy that was a blue cat that had on a sweater and some jeans. He was staring at me with a worried look on his face. Maybe it was because I was a ghost.

I hesitantly floated over to my seat and sat down with a look of fear as everyone kept staring at me. But the teacher's screechy voice got them out of their gazes when she continued her rant with them. I wasn't even there that much in the beginning of the class so I didn't know what in the world she was talking about.

**~ XoXo ~**

I made it through two classes so far as it was finally time for lunch. I wasn't really happy about it like some of the teens that were rushing to the cafeteria. I couldn't eat anything that the cafeteria would serve, so there was no purpose of me going there.

But I wanted to look normal around my peers, so I was now heading to the cafeteria. I unwillingly got a tray with a sandwich and weird looking grape jelly. I hovered over the floor shyly scanning around the cafeteria at all the tables.

There was a table with some girls talking about some boys in this grade that I didn't know and giggling; A table with 3 people which included that dinosaur that had bumped into me playing pranks on each other with their food and laughing; A table with some boys that had some nerds and I think some jocks talking about something and snickering; And a table where Gumball and a fish with legs were sitting. They were happily eating their food and laughing at random stuff they would do or say.

A very tiny smile formed on my face as I had already made up my mind on where I was going to be sitting at lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2 ^^ Tell me whatcha think about it in a review! XD<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	3. Chapter 3

I swiftly floated over to the two and hovered in front of them with my tray. "Hey," I greeted with my voice still in that miserable tone. "May I sit with you guys?"

"Sure!" They both said happily and both gave me big grins. I sat down in front of them and just stared at my uneaten food trying not to make eye-contact.

"Isn't your name Carrie?" The orange fish asked with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah." I simply said. "I'm Darwin! I'm a pacifish." Darwin introduced joyfully. "Uh-huh," I replied meaningless. The two friends looked at each other.

"Do you like being miserable?" Asked Gumball. I flipped my bang and looked up at him. "Yes," I said. "Being miserable is the feeling I have everyday."

"You should go to your happy place. You won't be miserable there," Darwin suggested with a big smile. I sighed. "Whatever," I had felt so sorry for myself as I watched the two eat and look so happy. I knew I would never have happiness in my life. I would never have happy place.

I would just have misery.

Gumball looked at me with acceptance in his eyes. He smiled. "Aww... Carrie needs a hug..." He said as if he was talking to a baby.

My eyes grew wide at the word 'hug' and he quickly wrapped his arms around me in a soft hug. My eyes grew even wider in shock. His chest was closely against mine, and it had felt so warm as I could feel his heart beating against my chest.

"Aww..." Darwin exclaimed and his eyes were glowing and he was posing in a cute manner. I knew that Gumball could feel my heart skipping beats 'cause I was feeling some kind of fluttery feeling inside of me while he was hugging me.

Suddenly I remembered how in the park, a girl/boy would give another girl/boy an affectionate hug and they would start smiling and giggling. To me, that was "falling in love".

I silently gasped at the thought and told Gumball to stop hugging me and pushed him off of me. Gumball fell back down at his spot and began laughing hysterically with Darwin laughing along.

"What's so funny." I simply said.

"Look at your face!" Gumball said between his laughs.

I placed my hands on my cheeks and I gasped in shock. I WAS BLUSHING! My cheeks felt hotter than the sun. WHY WAS I BLUSHING!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, Carrie blushed! O.O Do you know what that means...? I'm just playin'.. XD Review!<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	4. Chapter 4

Was it the hug? How come the hug made me blush? I am so confused. Darwin and Gumball finally calmed down after a while and Gumball wiped a tear that was on the edge of his eye.

"Aw man, that was hilarious," He said with a last chuckle. "Yes it was," Darwin agreed as he was containing his breathing.

"It wasn't _that_ funny. I didn't mean to." I said trying not to sound angry. Gumball chuckled. "We know. But you should've seen your face, though." He said as he mimickly impersonated my expression which got Darwin laughing hysterically all over again. Gumball couldn't help but to laugh with him again.

They both fell to the ground laughing. I glared at the two goofballs, but I came to realize that it _was_ kinda funny. I actually found myself on the ground laughing with them.

Now all that misery and sorrow that was inside of me had faded out of me at that moment of laughing with Gumball and Darwin.

I only heard Darwin and I laughing after a few minutes and I suddenly looked over at Gumball and he was looking at me with a "I can't believe it" look on his face. I heard Darwin stop laughing.

I got up from the ground and hovered in front of him and flipped my bang. "What?" I asked with that misery right back in me, which I still loved a little, but laughing had felt good. "You laughed..." He breathed. I rolled my eyes. "Miserable people don't laugh."

I arched an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that from?" I asked.

"From a magazine."

"You read magazines?"

"Yes; but not all the time.."

"Why would a guy-"

"Guys read magazines too, okay!"

I wanted to laugh again, but I refused. "Say Carrie. Why don't you come over to our house since we're your new friends?" Darwin asked me as he stood up.

"Sure. Okay." I agreed.

"Great! What time will you be able to come over?"

"I guess at 6:00 or something," I answered.

"Could you please stay for dinner? Mom, Dad and Anais would love to meet you." Said Gumball.

"Okay. I'll stay for dinner then,"

Gumball gasped. "You will! Oh thank you thank you thank you so much!" Gumball said adorably and gave me another quick hug.

*RING!*

As soon as the bell ringed, Gumball let go of me with a big happy grin and walked away. "See ya at '6:00 or something', Carrie." Darwin called as he walked away with Gumball and waved.

On my first day of school I made two best friends, and they have invited me over to their house. I had now felt happy AND miserable all at the same time. I could feel my cheeks heating up again. What is wrong with me! I hope it's not what I think it is... Is it?

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen when Carrie comes over? 8D Review, please. :) I'm having SO much fun writing this XD<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan **_


	5. Chapter 5

At my 'home' this evening after I had took a good nap, I read the city clock and it read 6:25. Oh no! I was late to going to Gumball and Darwin's house. At least I thought I was..

I quickly rubbed my eyes to get the sleepiness away and looked at myself in a piece of mirror that I had found 2 days ago which I kept and admired myself in the medium-sized glass.

I didn't really care how I looked, but I didn't have any flaws and flipped my bang. I put the mirror back at its place and quickly flew in the sky to find my friends' house. Even though I didn't get any exact directions on where to go through to get to their house, but I followed my gut as I looked down and looked at all the different houses there was on the blocks.

I dove down a little closer so I could get a better look. As minutes began to pass more quickly to me, I began to think that I was lost.

"Carrie," I heard a voice call my name from a very close distance. I whirled around trying to find the voice.

"Carrie.." It was Darwin's voice. I turned around and looked down and saw Darwin waving his arm at me to signify that their house was where he was standing in front of.

I quickly dove down from the sky until I was right in front of the house. "Hi Carrie." Darwin greeted and smiled. "Hey Darwin,"

I flipped my bang and followed Darwin into his house. When I first floated in, Gumball gasped and came up to me and said excitedly, "You're here!"

"Uh.. yeah," I said, as I didn't know what else to say. "C'mon. I'll show you my room," Gumball said as he took my hand and led me to his room.

When we got to his room, it had looked like a normal, regular room.

"This is where you sleep?" I asked while hovering over the top bunk. "I sleep on the bottom bunk. That's my sister's bed." Exclaimed Gumball.

I nodded. "I like your room." I sighed, thinking of how it would be great to live in a house instead of the abandoned area I had lived at.

Gumball noticed how I looked sad and climbed the ladder to the top bunk and sat next to me. "What's wrong, Carrie?" He asked. "I wish I had my own room." I said almost in a whisper.

It was silent for a little while, until Gumball had an idea. "W-Well, maybe you could spend the night here for the night.."

I look up at him surprised at his idea. "Where will I sleep?" I asked.

"With me," Gumball said and grinned. I knew I could feel myself blush, but the cool air that was in the room kept my cheeks from heating up. "W-w-with you?"

"Yeah I don't mind. You _are_ my friend." Gumball assured. A shy smile formed on my face. "Thanks Gumball," I said softly.

"Who wants to play a board game!" Darwin shouted as he burst into the room with a rectangular box in his hands. "Okay Darwin," Gumball replied and grabbed my hand to guide me back to the living-room to play the game.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter's coming soon ^^ Review, please! :)<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	6. Chapter 6

We had played the game for a while until we heard a woman call "Boys, dinner time,". Gumball and Darwin ran to the kitchen without hesitation and I followed.

They both sat at a table with a little pink rabbit, a fat pink rabbit, and a blue cat. I floated by the entrance to the kitchen and stared at the family, afraid of how to approach them.

The female blue cat noticed me first and turned to Gumball and Darwin and said, "Who's your new friend, boys?"

Gumball got up from his chair and went over to me & put his arm around me. "Everyone, this is Carrie," He introduced. "Carrie, this my mom, my dad, and my sister Anais."

I blinked. "Hey," I simply said.

"Why is she floating!" The dad asked frightened.

"She's a ghost, dad." Gumball said in a 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"Oh."

"C'mon, Carrie. You can sit by Darwin and me," Gumball offered kindly. I followed him to the table and sat down in a chair that was between Darwin and him.

When Gumball's mom served me food, I just stared at it with forlorn and sighed. Everybody continued to happily eat their food while Darwin talked about his day at school.

"... and then Gumball got hearts in his eyes again when Penny passed by in class-"

"Did not!" Gumball quickly denied. I noticed that he was slightly sweating at his denial.

"Yes you did." Darwin simply stated. Now I was suddenly confused by something... Who was the girl Penny?

"Who's Penny?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "She's Gumball's _girlfriend_," Anais said with a smirk.

"IS NOT!" Gumball fired and began chasing Anais around the house while she was laughing. Girlfriend? Gumball has a girlfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the 6 day wait ^^' Hope you enjoyed. :)<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	7. Chapter 7

I raised my eyebrow at the blue boy cat in curiosity as he stood there breathing heavily after a full 3 minutes of angrily chasing Anais. He had also had deep red blush on his cheeks which I was confused about.

When Gumball caught his breath he reapeted, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Then his eyes glowed and he added dreamily, "But she's really _pretty_..." Pretty? I froze in shock. "W-Who is Penny?" I asked backtraking on when Anais referred a girl name "Penny" as his girlfriend.

"Oh, she's a peanut with antlers," Darwin exclaimed. When he said that, I remembered that there was a girl at a table where it was all giggly & talkative that looked like how Darwin described her.

I looked down at my pale stomach and it felt like I had knots in my stomach for some odd reason, even though I was a ghost.

Gumball's "in love" (I still hate that word) facial expression turned concerned when he saw me looking down in the dumps. "What's wrong, Carrie?" He asked.

"Nothing Gumball," I simply answered. I didn't want him to worry about too much. His face turned more concerned, but then he smiled. "Oh _c'mon_ Carrie," He said rolling his eyes in exaggeration, "I know you like being miserable, but I _know_ that something's on your mind. What is it?"

My eyes widened a little. "Nothing," I replied in the same tone. He shrugged his shoudlers. Darwin hopped from his chair and asked, "What should we do now?"

"Mhmm..." Gumball began to think. "How about we have a pie eating contest." I suggested.

"AWESOME!" Gumball's Dad shouted with enthusiasm.

"Oh brother," Anais said.

* * *

><p>The Dad had told us that there were about 20 freshly baked pies in the oven that the Mom had cooked. I helped bring the pies outside to the backyard. After I set down the 3rd pie on a red &amp; white checkered blanket, I saw Gumball trying to haul in a huge pie outside to its destination.<p>

I flew over to him to help. "Thanks Carrie," He said. I nodded in response and we both carried it together to the blanket. "We make a good team," I commented breathing heavily. "I agree," Gumball said and we gave each other a high-five.

"There. All finished," Darwin announced. He suddenly looked at me. "Wait. Carrie can't eat," "Oh...right," I sighed. I could feel that misery building up inside.

"W-Wait Carrie. M-Maybe you could be the referee, person-thingie," Exclaimed Gumball generously. I sighed again. "Okay,"

I floated over to the side to let everyone get into their place. When everyone including the Dad was situated and ready, I shouted, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The boys started gobblimg up their pies in a split second. I was rooting for Gumball since he was so nice to me.

But he began to cringe, so did Darwin. After a while, the two finally ran into the house to throw up.

"WOO HOO! YES!" The Dad shouted in victory. I floated inside the house check on them. The two had just came the bathroom from all the throwing up they did. "You alright, Darwin?" I asked patting his back. "Yep," He replied hoarsely. "Are you okay, Gumball?" I asked resting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm alright," He replied.

Suddenly they both burped at the same time while Anais was walking passed us. "Ewww! You guys are so gross...!" She shouted angrily. All the 3 of us laughed.

**I love how Carrie has such a great friendship with Gumball and Darwin X3 I wish it was like that on the show XD Review, please. I love 'em all :)**

**_~NickiMinajandRihannaFan_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait. I really do not like schoolwork -_- But I finally updated YAY! X3**

* * *

><p>For a few more hours, Gumball and Darwin just kept goofing off while I had laughed at their silliness. It had just felt so good to laugh I couldn't stop.<p>

Whenever it became my friends and Anais's bedtime, their Mom had let me borrow one of Anais's night-gowns. It was a periwinke-blue night-gown that was very silky.

After Gumball came in the room with his pajamas on, he said good night to everyone and laid down almost at the edge of his bed.

"Why are you laying right there?" I asked, my voice had sounded soft.

"Don't you remember, Carrie? You're sleeping with me." He smiled at me generously.

My cheeks began to feel warm. I had almost forgotten that he had offered for me to sleep with him earlier today. I just stayed still nervously.

He chuckled. "It's okay I don't bite, and I also don't snore,"

From hesitation, I slowly floated over to the other side of his bunk and laid down with the covers over me. His bed was very comfortable and cozy. It actually felt like I was sleeping on clouds.

"Goodnite Carrie," Gumball said. I knew he had drifted off to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I had just laid there looking at the ceiling. For some reason I kinda felt homesick, even though my home was an abandoned area by a park.

But if I had slept there tonight, I would've been lonely and miserable. I liked it here. I had now wanted to live here with my best friends for the rest of my life.

My heart beated fast as I heard Gumball shifting positions on his side. Now instead of having his back to me, he was facing me. I looked at him for a moment. He had looked so peaceful as he was breathing steadily.

I couldn't resist. I scooted over closer to him where my head was just an inch away from his chest. A tiny smile formed on my face as I could hear Gumball's heartbeat. It was like sweet music.

Then that weird feeling started rising, and it was the same feeling I had whenever Gumball had first hugged me. I had a fuzzy feeling inside at how close I was to him.

Was it because I was... _falling in love? _It CAN'T be! I had hated that word "love" so much!

But Gumball has been so generous and nice to me, and he was so fun to hang out with. Who wouldn't wanna be his friend?

I looked up at him again. I wonder what he was dreaming about 'cause he kept an adored smile on his face.

I began to feel sleepy after I saw that it was 10:14 on the clock. I scooted over closer to him and rested my head against his chest. I was surprised that he didn't wake up.

The sound of his musical heartbeat had made me drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw so cute ^w^ Review pretty please! Thank you all for reading. :)<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan **_


End file.
